


Terrible Twos

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fan Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi find themselves babysitting two mischievous toddlers.





	Terrible Twos

How did he rope her into this?

Oh, why was she asking that question. Of course Himiko knew how Kokichi Ouma tricked her into helping him baby sit Miu and Kaede’s children.

He lied. What else would he ever do to trick her?

Kokichi had called her and told her that there was a “party” at Miu’s house and she was invited to perform magic for the guests. Himiko should have known better. There was no party and there were no guests–just two toddlers and a sweating Kokichi.

Himiko couldn’t exactly blame him, however. Once she got into the house, she realized why Kokichi looked so worn out and visibly anxious, even if he tried to hide it behind a smile.

The house was a wreck.

Even just entering the living room, Himiko saw how messy it had been. There were toys, food, crayons, and torn bits of paper all over the floor and couch. The kitchen didn’t fair much either, with splattered messes of drinks and food all over the counters and table. 

The culprits themselves were two little girls, giggling as they smeared red lipstick on the hardwood floor in the hallway and on each other. From what Himiko could tell, they were playing and trying to look like their mothers.

“Ack! No! Yuko, Reina!” Kokichi snapped upon seeing the girls making yet another mess. He immediately ran over to them and snatched the lipstick from them. “Don’t play with your mom’s makeup! Where did you two even  _ get _ this?!”

The two girls only giggled and laughed at him as they stood up, and then ran in opposite directions of each other. It was no wonder why Kokichi was having such a hard time–the two girls were literally conspiring against him.

“Nyeh, looks like you’re finally getting what you deserve after all those years of pranking…” Himiko snickered. “I didn’t think you’d be taken out by little girls, though.”

“Oh, shut  _ up,” _ Kokichi hissed as he ran off to catch one of the two toddlers. “It’s not like  _ you _ can handle these brats by yourself!”

“For shame, Kokichi!” Though she tried to sound scolding, she was clearly grinning. “They’re not  _ brats, _ they’re  _ precious little angels _ and gifts to the human race.”

“And they’re  _ brats.” _ Kokichi scoffed, finally catching Yuko and picking her up, scowling at her laughter. “Your mommies might  _ think _ you’re precious little angels, but they don’t know the true devilish nature you have! Evil little fiends!”

Yuko only giggled and laughed before slapping her hand on Kokichi’s nose.

“Ack! No hitting!” Kokichi held Yuko as far away from his face as he possibly could. “Didn’t either one of your mothers teach you any manners?”

Himiko couldn’t stop snickering. “Well, considering one of them is Miu, maybe she taught them to  _ like _ hitting…”

“Ugh, you’d think Kaede wouldn’t approve of that…” Kokichi grumbled, as he began wandering the house in search of the other little girl. Soon, Yuko started struggling against his grip, and he looked like he barely had the strength to keep a hold on her.

“Why not put them in their cribs?” Himiko suggested as she tailed him. “At least until you can clean up the mess.”

“I  _ tried _ that!” Kokichi cried out. “They know how to climb out! You gotta help me.” Kokichi looked to Himiko with one of the most pathetic, tired looking expression she had ever seen him have. “If I don’t get this house clean, Kaede and Miu are going to  _ murder _ me, but I can’t clean  _ and _ keep an eye on them! They make messes faster than I can clean!”

“And how to you expect me to keep an eye on them?” Himiko pouted. “You’re already tired out from them, and you never normally get tired!”

“You can do  _ magic, _ right?” Kokichi grunted more as Yuko struggled harder against his grip. “Kids like magic shows, right? That’s right in your element! Just, just distract them with magic tricks until I clean everything!”

Himiko huffed. “It’s not  _ magic tricks, _ it’s  _ real magic!” _

“Mawgic?” Yuko repeated, before she started excitedly squirming more. “Maaaaawgic! Mawgiiiic!”

“Ack! Yuko, stop that!” Kokichi whined, struggling to keep a grip on her. “See? They love your magic tricks, please just–just distract them!”

“And why should I help  _ you?” _ Himiko crossed her arms. “I could walk right out that door, you know.”

“Himiiikoooo…!” Kokichi whimpered. “Please don’t leave me, I’m going to  _ die _ if you leave me alone with them!”

“Hmm… fine, on one condition, thought!” Himiko pointed a finger at Kokichi. “Say that my magic is real magic, and I’ll stay and–”

“Your magic is real.”

Himiko blinked with surprised when Kokichi interrupted her, immediately giving in to her demand before she could even finish speaking. “Uh… Wait, really?”

“My god,  _ yes,”  _ Kokichi growled. “You’re a real witch, your magic is real, you’re a real mage–what, what else do I have to say? Do you want me to get down on my knees and  _ beg?  _ Please, Himiko…”

Himiko took a good, long look at Kokichi as her playful cheer diminished. There was no playful, mysterious aura around him, no sense of mischief or trickery. Just a frustrated, tired, even  _ shaking _ boy who really was in way over his head.

“Wow, that bad, huh?” Himiko muttered, only to get a scowl from Kokichi. Before he could open his mouth to spit venom out at her, however, she continued; “Well, if it’s  _ that _ bad, then I don’t think I could leave you like this, even if I had to…”

Himiko moved over to Kokichi, and gently took Yuko into her arms. “Nyeh, Yuko, if you’re a good girl, I can show you and Reina some magic.”

“Mawgic?!” Yuko cried out, clapping her hands. “Mawgic! Yes please!”

This brought a smile to Himiko’s face. “Yeah, real magic, too. Where’s your sister? Let’s go find her and I’ll show you my magic.”

“Heehee!” Yuko clapper her hands, grinning widely. “Reena’s in mommy’s moosic room!”

“Music room…?” Kokichi mumbled for a moment before his eyes widened with realization. “The room with the piano! I’ll get Reina, you take Yuko to their room and keep them in there while I clean the house.”

Himiko gave Kokichi a reassuring smile and nodded. When Kokichi ran off to the music room, she turned her attention back to Yuko. “Hey Yuko, where’s your room? Rooms are the best places for magic. Can you show me?”

Yuko squealed with delight, and Himiko took that as a solid ‘yes.’ She rested the little girl down, and allowed her to lead the way to her and her sister’s bedroom.

It didn’t take long for Kokichi to show up with Reina squirming in his arms, looking even more exhausted and sweaty than before. “Sh-she's the fast one, ugh…”

Himiko tried to resist giggling, feeling a bit bad for Kokichi as he settled Reina down next to Yuko. “Now, you two be good for Himiko, and Himiko’s gonna show you  _ loooots _ of magic, yeah?”

“Mahgic?” Reina gasped and turned to Himiko. “Is you a fairy?”

“No, I’m a mage,” Himiko corrected. “Fairies are way smaller.”

“Mayge?” Yuko waddled over to Himiko and grabbed her leggings. “What’s a mayge?”

“Yeah! What’s a mayge?” Reina didn’t take long to be at Himiko’s other side, imitating her sister. “Tell us! Do the mahgics! Do the mahgics!”

Once the girls were all over Himiko, Kokichi wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve and released a sigh of relief. “Welp… I leave them to you. I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

Himiko looked to Kokichi and gave him a small nod before he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

She didn’t know how long she was performing for the two little girls, but it certainly felt like hours before the girls started looking dazed and tired. Figuring Kokichi was still cleaning up the messes they made, Himiko got the girls dressed and ready for bed. 

Once they were asleep, Himiko left the room and left the door open just a crack. With a soft sigh, she could feel her own exhaustion seeping in just from her time with the two girls. She could barely imagine what kind of horrors Kokichi had to face all by himself before he got so desperate as to call her over.

Speaking of Kokichi… where was he?

Himiko started to check the rooms of the house, noticing that all the lights were on but it was quiet as could be. Kokichi wasn’t anywhere to be found, not in the kitchen, not in the music room, not in the master bedroom or even the bathrooms–

And then, she finally found him laying on the couch, face buried into the cushion and his fingers loosely curled around some sort of child-safe cleaner. 

As Himiko looked around, she noticed that only a few toys on the coffee table were left out, where as everything else was completely spotless.

“Hhhhh…” She heard Kokichi groan, barely turning his head to look at her. “… I wasn’t sleepin’… I was just–”

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know.” Himiko smiled as she walked over to him. “The house looks nice.”

“Nn… Thanks…”

“You look terrible.” Himiko nudged his shoulder. “Nyeh, let me sit.”

“Sure…” Without fight or protest, Kokichi groaned as he forced himself to sit up, allowing Himiko to sit down next to him.

… Only for him to then lay back down with his had on her lap.

“H-hey!” Himiko cried out, cheeks already burning up. “W-who said I’d be your pillow?”

“Nnn… Shhh…” Kokichi waved his hand, gently swatting at her mouth. “Tired…”

“You’re hopeless…” Himiko caught his hand, and forced him to rest it on his chest. “You’re lucky I came to rescue you… But I don’t have any MP left to revive you, so you’re on your own for that one.”

“Mmm… Sure, sure…” His eyes closed and he gave a heavy sigh. “Thanks for not leaving me. You’re my hero. I could kiss you.”

“Eh?!” Even though Kokichi was clearly way too tired to catch his own words, it still made Himiko’s blush darken. “You’ve gotta be  _ really _ tired if you’re saying stuff like that… Geez. How are you going to even get home tonight?”

“Nooo idea… Maybe y’could… float me home with your magic…”

The chatter faded into silence as Kokichi slowly started to become more and more incoherent by the minute. Himiko hushed him a few times before resting a hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. The motion seemed to relax him, and he easily started drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Mmm… Y’know, Himi… You’d be a great mom…” Kokichi muttered. “Y’managed t’keep them happy and distracted…”

“Shush already,” Himiko said, blushing but almost giggling. “Or I’m gonna have way too much fodder to tease you tomorrow. You won’t be able to counter my spells at all.”

“Mmm… I don’t care…”

Himiko finally relented and giggled at Kokichi, petting his head more. “Nyeh, you  _ will, _ though. So go to sleep before you say even  _ more _ embarrassing stuff.”

Kokichi couldn’t even manage to mutter out anything other than incoherent mumbling, maybe something about how he wasn’t tired or he  _ wouldn’t _ regret anything ever. Himiko only shushed him and petted his head until he finally fell asleep.

As she looked at his sleeping face, she smiled. It was the most relaxed he looked all day.


End file.
